Street Fighter Naruto
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by Challenger. Shortly after the Sealing, Kyuubi calls her sisters to her in order to become the Juubi. What if Juubi sent itself, along into the Street Fighter dimension? Now how will Naruto's life turn out? Better summary inside.


Street Fighter Naruto

Chap 1

Summary: Based off o the challenge by Challenger. Right after the Kyuubi sealing, Kyuubi is forced to call her sisters to her, and become the Juubi. What if the Juubi sent Naruto into a world where fighters face each other in competitions to better their skills? Raised by Gouken, how will Naruto's life turn out, and how will it change everything?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/multi kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu Naruto

Mass Konoha/council/Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba/Hinata/Kakashi/Kurenai/Asuma/villains bashing

Some Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/Tsunadebashing

No Sarutobi/Shizune/Rin/Hanare/Yukimi/Nono/Mikoto/Iruka/Anko/Yugao/Hayate/Ibiki bashing

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

In a secluded room, with seals around it to keep people from entering sat a small crib. In that crib laid a newborn infant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who had just become the unwilling jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. His parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had died sealing the Kyuubi into the infant. Unfortunately, there was a council meeting to decide his fate. Many of the civilian councilors and shinobi clan heads were calling for the child's blood, sans Mebuki Haruno, the Ichiraku head Teuchi, Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuuga, Rin Nohara, and the Kurama clan head.

REALM OF THE MEGAMI

Watching from high above, were four particular women, and they were not happy. These women were Kami, Yami, Shimigami, and Tozi. "I told you it was a bad idea to give those idiotic humans the false biju" Tozi said, as she gave Kami a narrowed glare. "I know Tozi, and I've got an idea" Kami said grinning. Three audible groans were heard, as Kami threw a devastating glare making the three sisters return it tenfold. "EHEHEH, I'll be getting my plan ready" Kami said meekly as she ran from the room. "Now what should we do with Naru-kun" Yami asked? "I say we help Naruto" Shimigami said, right as Kami came back with nine creatures behind her. "Y-YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS KAMI" Shimigami shouted, seeing the nine creatures? "I am very serious, and this is what I'll do" Kami said, as she told her sisters her plan.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Inside Naruto's mindscape a pair of slitted purple eyes were watching and taking everything in. "I've got to do something to save Naruto from these monsters, but I don't know what to do" a feminine voice said, before her eyes widened in realization.

"COME TO ME MY SISTERS, AND LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH" the voice cried, as a powerful light emitted from the area.

OUTSIDE WORLD

All across the elemental nation's eight streams of colored lights rose from their tenants, while nine more lights decended from the heavens, and sped toward Konoha.

MINDSCAPE

Seventeen flashes of light soon appeared in front of the creature that summoned them. There was a tenuki, a mekomada, a tortoise, a monkey, a horse with a dolphin's head, a slug, a rhinocerous beetle, a bull with tentacles, a wolf, a mongoose, a gecko/chameleon, a phoenix, a ray, a Suzumebachi/Japanese honeybee, a dragon, a kangaroo, and a hydra/Yamata no Orochi. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see you all here" the voice said with shock. "Indeed Kyuubi, however Kami-sama and the Megami have sent us here to help in getting young Naruto somewhere safe" the wolf said in a feminine voice. "You're not suggesting-" the kitsune said in shock? "We must fuse into the Juubi" the phoenix said in a feminine voice. "I see" Kyuubi said, as each creature began to become particles of energy, and fuse. Within moments a large chimera-like dragon stood there. "WE ARE ONE, AND ONE ARE WE" the multivoiced juubi cried. The Juubi than began to glow, making its energy swirl around Naruto on the outside.

OUTSIDE

Naruto was encased in swirling energy, before a large hole in the fabric of the dimension appeared and swallowed Naruto.

JAPANESE MOUNTAINS

Naruto reappeared in front of a moderately large dojo, where an elderly man was coming back from a leisurely stroll "What's this" the man said, stooping down to see Naruto looking at him. A note was attached to the infant's blanket.

To whoever finds this baby?

Please take care of this little child. A group of people were hunting him because of a unique bloodline he has and were planning on killing him. Please make sure he is well taken care of.

After reading the note, the man smiled. "Well Gouken, looks like you get to raise and train another pupil" he thought, as he gently lifted the infant, and entered his dojo.

End Prologue

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Sakura

Karin

R. Mika

Ibuki

Makoto

Maki

Hokuto

Nanas

Blaire

Pullum

Laura

Decapre

Aki (OC)

/

This is the harem so far, but I may add a few more OCs, but I'd like to hear what OCs you guys would like to suggest.

Here are the requirements:

Name:

Height:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Country Representation:

Fighting Style:

Attire:

Please send your suggestions via PM or review.

/

Special thanks go to Challenger for giving this challenge.

/

Now to explain the false biju. False biju was an idea I had thought about after watching Naruto: Bonds. The initial concept is that they are formless until sealed inside their host, and depending on the host's personality, the biju takes on the form most likely like the host. This also because Challenger informed me that the link to the original tailed beasts on his profile was lost and he gave the Ok to use it.

If anyone is interested in using the false biju please feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

/

Again guys, I apologize for not being able to put out more updates and new fics, but as I said last night my computer isn't working right. I hope to have this thing working soon or if it comes down to it, I'll have a new computer in a few weeks.

/

No Negative comments or Feedback

Please Read & Review


End file.
